Mon Ange
by LolaMiSweetlove
Summary: O.S. pour 'Bloody Valentine Contest' - Bella attend tranquillement après Edward pour fêter la Saint-Valentin, mais si c'était une toute autre personne qui venait la retrouver...
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Mon Ange...  
_

**avocat de la défense**: _LettyM_  
**suspects**: _Bella/Jasper  
_**responsabilité**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination - Tous Humain  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur ** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**Bon, je me suis enfin décidée à me lancer, c'est ma première participation à un concours de fic... J'espère que mon O.S. sera à la hauteur...**

* * *

**Mon ange **

**POV Bella**

Je sortais depuis 3 mois avec Edward. Il était de loin le garçon le plus sexy du lycée et j'avais littéralement fondue devant son visage et son sourire d'ange... C'était ma meilleure amie Alice, qui n'était autre que la sœur d'Edward, qui avait tout fait pour nous faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle rêvait que je me marie avec lui et qu'elle devienne ma belle-sœur. Alice avait vraiment de drôle d'idée par moment… Edward vivait toujours chez ses parents avec son autre frère et ses deux sœurs dans la banlieue de Barnes, un quartier chic de Londres.

Sa première sœur, Alice, avait toujours été ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, nous avions fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Elle était même plus que ma meilleure amie, elle était la sœur que je n'avais pas eue… Son autre sœur, Rosalie, était un peu froide au premier abord, mais quand on apprenait à la connaître, elle était une fille très gentille, serviable et passionnée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à mon frère Emmett pour en faire sa déesse. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour. Edward avait aussi un frère, Jasper… Jasper… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'avait toujours impressionné… Il était tellement mystérieux… Et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment… Mais bon…

Pour ma part, j'avais pris un petit appartement dans le centre ville de Londres, ayant besoin d'indépendance. Emmett était resté chez notre père pour le moment, mais je savais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, il prévoyait de se trouver un appartement pour s'installer avec Rosalie. D'ailleurs, je me demandais quand Edward se déciderait à emménager avec moi, car il était plus souvent chez moi que chez ses parents, mais je dois dire que je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire.

Nous étions le 14 février, et c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Pour ma part, ce genre de fête ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Je trouvais que tout ça n'était qu'une pure invention pour faire marcher les commerces. Depuis quand avions-nous besoin d'une date spécifique pour nous prouver nos sentiments ? Edward n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'il me réservait… Et pourtant il savait combien j'avais horreur des surprises… Il m'avait juste dit de l'attendre chez moi. Je me demandais encore pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que nous fêtions la Saint-Valentin… Je l'avais prévenu que je ne voulais aucun cadeau, et j'espérais qu'il respecterait au moins ce point.

Comme je voulais le punir de ne pas m'en avoir dit plus sur cette soirée, j'avais donc décidé de mettre un point d'honneur à me faire la plus sexy possible pour lui faire tourner la tête. J'avais fermé toutes les lumières de mon appartement, laissant juste quelques bougies dans chaque pièce à traverser pour se rendre dans ma chambre et d'autres dans celle-ci pour l'éclairer un peu. Je portais juste un ensemble de sous-vêtements composé d'un soutien-gorge noir à dentelle rouge et du string assortis. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur mon lit, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

J'entendis soudain une clé dans la serrure de l'entrée. Oui, car Edward avait un double de mes clefs aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'il me découvre comme ça… Mais, j'avais envie de lui montrer le côté provocant de ''Sa petite Bella'' comme il savait si bien le dire. Après dix minutes, je n'entendis plus aucun bruit. Ce qui me sembla suspect. Je restai dans la même position, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour écouter si le moindre bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Mais toujours rien… Je commençai sérieusement à flipper… Et si c'était un cambrioleur… Ou pire, un criminel qui voulait me faire la peau… Bella, Bella, Bella, calme-toi donc… Je vis soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et une ombre se déplaça lentement pour rentrer avant de refermer la porte.

_« Edward… A quoi tu joues ? Tu commences à me faire peur là… » lui lançai-je en soupirant._

Il ne me répondit pas, restant dans le noir pour ne pas que je puisse le voir.

_« Edward… C'est bon d'accord, j'ai vraiment peur là… Je me rends. » soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit._

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Commençant vraiment à perdre patience, je me levai pour aller le rejoindre.

_« Ne bouges pas Bella… »_

Cette voix… Ce n'était pas Edward… Mais elle m'était bizarrement familière…

* * *

**POV Jasper**

3 mois… 3 mois que mon frère avait volé le cœur de la fille qui me faisait fantasmer depuis le jour où j'avais croisé ses yeux chocolats… J'avais de plus en plus de mal à les voir tous les deux… Je me sentais trahis… Edward savait que j'avais littéralement craqué pour elle, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de la choisir pour partenaire… Il avait beau être mon frère, je le haïssais de m'avoir fait ça… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'ange de mon cœur entre ses bras… Non… Je me devais de la délivrer de son emprise…

J'avais trafiqué le moteur de la voiture de mon frère sachant qu'il allait à coup sûr rejoindre Bella chez elle pour fêter la Saint-Valentin. Je me devais de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. Après avoir aperçu Edward devant la maison entrain de pester contre sa voiture, je partis tranquillement rejoindre l'appartement de Bella. J'avais récupéré le double des clefs dans la poche du blouson d'Edward, voulant la surprendre mais surtout l'empêcher de me fuir.

Je me garai dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble avant de descendre et d'observer ses fenêtres. Aucune lumière. Je respirai un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le hall et de prendre les escaliers jusqu'au sixième étage. Je longeai le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant sa porte. Je glissai doucement la clé dans la serrure et ouvris le plus silencieusement possible. Je pris soin de refermer à clé derrière moi et de dissimuler celle-ci dans un vase qui trônait sur le meuble à chaussure de l'entrée. Je me déplaçai silencieusement, cherchant mon chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Seule la lumière des bougies éclairait les pièces.

Je tombai au passage sur un gilet qu'elle portait très souvent. Je le pris entre mes mains et humai sa douce odeur à plein poumon. J'avais toujours voulu pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras. Son odeur m'avait toujours enivré. Je restai encore quelques minutes à inhaler ce doux parfum avant de reposer le gilet à sa place initiale pour continuer mon chemin. Arrivé enfin devant sa porte, je l'ouvris doucement pour entrer dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je restai bouche-bée devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux grâce à la lueur des bougies. Elle était juste vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un string. Son corps à moitié nu était la plus érotique des visions pour mes yeux. J'avais toujours rêvé de découvrir les secrets cachés de son corps…

_« Edward… A quoi tu joues ? Tu commences à me faire peur là… » s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant._

Je ne me répondis pas, restant dans le noir. Je voulais attendre avant de lui avouer que ce n'était pas Edward… Je voulais continuer à contempler les formes harmonieuses de son corps, essayant d'imaginer la sensation de mes mains épousant le galbe de sa magnifique poitrine, me projetant sur l'image de mes lèvres chatouillant ce triangle des Bermudes où je voulais bien me perdre.

_« Edward… C'est bon d'accord, j'ai vraiment peur là… Je me rends. » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit._

Si seulement ses soupirs pouvaient venir d'une autre sensation... Elle se leva soudain pour venir me rejoindre.

_« Ne bouges pas Bella… » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux._

Quand je les rouvris, je vis un éclair de peur dans ses yeux. Je finis par m'avancer vers son lit où elle était toujours assise, plantant mon regard dans ses magnifiques prunelles.

_« Jas…per… qu'est-ce… »_

Sa voix tremblait, alors qu'elle enroula le drap autour de son corps.

_« Chut… » fis-je en m'asseyant face à elle et en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres._

Ce contact était tellement magique… Je glissai ma main le long de sa joue, sans me défaire de son regard. Elle se leva soudainement comme une furie et se précipita sur la lumière pour l'allumer.

_« Sors de là, Jasper. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Et comment es-tu entré d'abord ? » s'époumona-t-elle en serrant le drap entre ses mains posées sur le haut de son buste._

_« S'il te plaît Bella, calme-toi. » lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle._

_« Jasper, sors d'ici. » hurla-t-elle en perdant sa patience._

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rageuse, mais je la trouvais encore plus belle en colère.

Je m'approchai d'elle et posai violemment mes mains sur ses hanches pour la coller contre moi.

_« Je dois te parler. » lui fis-je savoir calmement._

_« Mais d'abord, je veux que tu te calmes. » ajoutai-je en la faisant asseoir sur son lit._

Elle ravala et soupira avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

_« D'accord, je t'écoute. » s'exclama-t-elle._

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je voulais juste le mettre à la porte ou lui lancer mon poing dans la figure d'être entré comme ça… Et en plus il m'avait vu quasiment nue… Et Edward, il était passé où ? Jasper ne m'avait jamais fait peur, mais là, je me demandais à quoi rimer tout ce petit cirque.

_« Ecoute Bella, si je suis venu, c'est que je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. » commença-t-il._

Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant. Tout ça était tellement… invraisemblable…

_« Bella, tu es mon fantasme depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard dans la cour de l'école… Je pensais que ça allait me passer, mais plus les jours défilent et plus mon addiction pour toi devient envahissante… Je rêve de toi chaque nuit, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de faire plein d'autres choses… » continua-t-il._

Je restai bouche-bée devant ses paroles… Jasper… Jasper Cullen fantasmait sur moi ? Il avait toujours été froid et distant avec moi… Il ne m'adressait quasiment pas la parole… Quand j'allais manger chez ses parents, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'éclipser… Hum… Tout bien réfléchis, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il m'évitait autant… Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était le frère de mon petit ami.

_« Jasper, je suis avec Edward. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » lui fis-je remarquer._

Il posa sa main sur mon genou, me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

_« Détrompe-toi mon ange, tu peux faire beaucoup pour moi. » s'exclama-t-il en venant poser ses lèvres dans mon cou._

Je frissonnai à ce contact à la fois doux et torride, sentant mon intimité s'humidifier. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça Edward… Pas avec son frère en plus… Et s'il arrivait et nous trouvait comme ça ? Il allait tuer son frère…

_« Edward ne viendra pas ce soir. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en glissant sa langue le long de ma clavicule._

Comment avait-il deviné que je pensais à ça ? Mon portable sonna au même instant, en me penchant pour l'attraper, je vis que c'était Edward qui essayait de me joindre.

_« Edward… » dis-je décrochant._

_« Bella, je suis désolé… Ma voiture m'a lâché… Mes parents sont partis et Jazz aussi… Je ne pourrais pas venir… » s'exclama-t-il tristement._

_« Oh… Ce n'est pas grave… Ne t'en fais pas… » répondis-je simplement en regardant Jasper du coin de l'œil._

_« Bella ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je te trouve bizarre. » me fit-il remarquer._

_« Non, non, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu déçue, mais ce n'est pas grave, on se verra demain. » le rassurai-je._

Jasper me fit un petit sourire, et je me demandai si je n'étais pas complètement folle de ne rien dire à Edward…

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Son téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa d'y répondre. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne dirait rien sur le fait que je sois là si c'était Edward qui essayait de la joindre.

_« Edward… » dit-elle en décrochant. _

_« … » _

_« Oh… Ce n'est pas grave… Ne t'en fais pas… » continua-t-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil. _

_« … » _

_« Non, non, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu déçue, mais ce n'est pas grave, on se verra demain. » ajouta-t-elle. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'il ne comptait pas venir ce soir, j'allais pouvoir profiter de l'ange de ma vie.

_« … » _

_« Moi aussi. A demain. » _

Elle raccrocha et replaça son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

_« Je te l'avais dis qu'il ne viendrait pas. » lui fis-je remarquer en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. _

_« Jasper… Je ne peux pas faire ça… » soupira-t-elle en détournant la tête. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la forçai à me regarder.

_« Bella, tu auras beau me dire que tu ne ressens aucune attirance pour moi, je lis le contraire dans tes yeux. » _

Elle continua de me regarder et je profitai de ce moment de faiblesse pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche était douce, tendre et délicate, j'aurais pu rester des heures à la dévorer de baiser. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de ses lèvres et elle me donna libre accès en desserrant les siennes. Elle glissa frénétiquement ses mains dans mes cheveux et je partis à l'assaut de sa langue. Sa salive était douce, sucrée, chaude, et sa langue s'emmêlait à la mienne avec harmonie et sensualité. Je relâchai son visage et glissai mes mains le long de ses épaules, goûtant à la douce sensation de sa peau sous mes mains.

_« Jasper… » murmura-t-elle en détachant ses lèvres des miennes. _

_« Mon ange… Fais-moi ce cadeau… Juste pour une nuit… » la suppliai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens._

Elle me regarda intensément, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec acharnement.

_« Juste pour cette nuit… Uniquement cette nuit… » répéta-t-elle comme si elle voulait elle-même se convaincre. _

Oui, juste cette nuit… Il n'y en aura plus aucune autre après ce soir…

* * *

**POV Bella**

Après tout, Edward n'en saurait rien… Et puis, Jasper était tellement attirant… Tellement obsédant même… Et ce baiser… Jamais Edward ne m'avait embrassé de cette façon…

_« Juste pour cette nuit… Uniquement cette nuit… » répétai-je comme pour me convaincre moi-même._

Le sourire de Jasper s'illumina et il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de mon dos et son corps se plaqua contre le mien. Je savourais la douce sensation de sa langue ondulant avec la mienne, provoquant une légère bataille pleine d'érotisme. Je posai mes mains sur ses pectoraux et m'activai à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde ses lèvres. Mon souffle commençait à être court et je dus à regret me séparer de ses merveilleux baisers.

Il me fixa avec un regard à la fois tendre et intense. J'étais dans un autre monde, je le désirais impatiemment… Je voulais être sienne pour une nuit… Je repris mon œuvre pour découvrir enfin son sublime torse d'albâtre, parfaitement dessiné, comme on pouvait tailler une statue dans la pierre. Je laissai mes doigts partir à la découverte de cette œuvre d'art, commençant par tracer les contours de ses pectoraux, frôlant ses tétons au passage. Il continuait de me fixer, me laissant visiter la perfection de son thorax. Mes mains descendirent pour aller caresser son estomac du bout des doigts pour ensuite aller chatouiller ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés.

J'avais vraiment envie de goûter sa peau, et je n'attendis pas avant d'aller déposer mes lèvres sur le haut de son épaule, laissant des myriades de baisers en descendant jusqu'à son cou. Je sentais sa respiration s'accentuer, et des légers soupirs s'échappèrent de sa bouche entrouverte. Finalement, c'était moi qui étais plus qu'impatiente de le découvrir… Peut-être que mon indifférence pour lui, cachait au fond une fascination dissimulée… Il m'avait toujours impressionné, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme un amant potentiel, alors que ce soir, tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres contre mon corps, son corps scellé au mien, je voulais que l'on ne fasse qu'un… Je continuai à parsemer la moindre partie de sa peau de baiser. Après avoir parcouru la moindre parcelle de son torse, je me redressai pour aller retrouver ses lèvres.

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Ce qu'elle venait de faire, m'avait mis dans un état pas possible. Sentir ses douces mains sur mon corps était une sensation divine. Et quand elle avait laissé ses lèvres prendre le contrôle, j'avais cru devenir fou. Je me contrôlais pour éviter d'aller trop vite, je voulais la découvrir pas à pas, qu'elle me découvre à son rythme, nous avions la nuit entière pour nous vénérer. Elle me regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de détacher le nœud du drap qu'elle avait fait au niveau de son buste. Elle fit doucement glisser celui-ci, me permettant de retrouver ce corps qui m'avait tant fait rêver.

_« Tu es tellement belle…. » murmurai-je en la regardant dans les yeux._

Elle me sourit doucement alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, la rendant encore plus attendrissante. Je posai ma main sur son cou et fis glisser mes doigts sur cette partie de son corps. Sa peau était d'une douceur incomparable, encore plus douce que de la soie ou qu'une plume. Je caressai doucement son buste en descendant vers sa poitrine mais sans toucher ses seins que je gardais pour plus tard. Je partis à la découverte de son estomac et de son ventre plat, avant de ne plus pouvoir m'empêcher de goûter sa peau. Mes lèvres tracèrent des sillons de baisers sur chaque parcelle de son buste, passant entre ses seins pour atteindre son ventre avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Puis je passai mes mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer doucement son soutien-gorge, laissant la chance à mes yeux de pouvoir découvrir ses magnifiques monts propre à la féminité.

Je passai d'abord mes mains doucement sur ceux-ci, frôlant à peine la fine peau qui les composait, avant de poser complètement mes mains qui les recouvraient parfaitement. Je massai délicatement ses deux merveilles en levant les yeux vers Bella. Elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… Tu es la beauté incarnée Bella, je n'ai jamais vu un corps aussi parfait… » lui affirmai-je avant d'aller poser mes lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons dressés vers moi._

_« Jasper… » gémit-elle en penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière._

Je pris son téton entre mes lèvres pour doucement l'aspirer, la sentant frissonner sous mes caresses. Je fis la même chose à son autre sein avant de remonter de nouveau mon visage vers le sien. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou pour venir m'embrasser avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un simple baiser suffisait à enflammer tout mes sens. Sa voix sensuelle aiguisait mon désir. Son regard tendre attisait ma passion. Son sourire enfantin éveillait mes illusions. Son corps de déesse égyptienne déchaînait mes pulsions. Nos baisers devenaient pressant, nos lèvres se réclamaient avidement, ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux avec voracité. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en me tirant pour que je fasse de même alors que nos lèvres se mouvaient toujours en rythme.

Ma main glissa le long de ses côtes et je lâchai ses lèvres pour continuer la découverte de son corps. Je déposai d'abord des milliers de baisers sur ses jolis petits pieds et l'entendis rire quand je mordillai ses orteils. Son rire cristallin me faisait sourire comme un imbécile. J'avais toujours adoré l'entendre rire, ce rire tellement harmonieux. Je continuai mon chemin vers ses chevilles délicates qu'elle avait trop souvent tendance à fouler. Je les massai délicatement avant de les parsemer de baisers. Je poursuivis mon exploration en allant embrasser ses genoux où je pouvais voir des cicatrices du à ses nombreuses chutes. Si j'avais été à ses côtés, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé marcher seule dans les rues, ma miss catastrophe à moi. J'arpentai ensuite ses cuisses sveltes et douces comme de la soie. J'arrivai enfin à ce jardin secret qui m'attirait comme un aimant et glissai mes doigts sur son intimité par-dessus le tissu de son string.

J'observai son visage et m'aperçu qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle ressemblait à un ange, avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Je me saisis des coutures de ce tissu inutile et le fis descendre délicatement le long de ses jambes fuselées. Je repris ma place sur le lit et observai quelques instants le fruit de mes plus grands fantasmes. J'écartai doucement ses cuisses pour enfin découvrir la plus jolie chrysalide prête à éclore sous mes mains. Je laissai mes doigts s'aventurer sur ses lèvres intimes et les frôlai du bout des doigts. J'avais du mal à croire que tout ça n'était pas un rêve… Que ce corps de nymphe devant moi allait être à moi… Que ma Bella, qui me rendait mes nuits tellement plus douces en peuplant mes rêves, était là, juste devant moi, prête à s'offrir à moi sans aucune crainte, sans aucun complexe, me faisant tout simplement confiance.

Je traçai des cercles imaginaires autour de ses lèvres avant de faire la même chose sur son clitoris. J'entendais des soupirs sortir de ses lèvres mi-closes, elle était d'une telle sensualité, je ne pensais pas qu'une créature aussi divine pouvait exister. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher mes lèvres pour pouvoir enfin goûter à ce merveilleux trésor qui hantait mes pensées depuis bien trop longtemps. Je passai ma langue le long de sa fente humide et savourai la douce chaleur de son excitation sur ma langue. Je sentis les mains de Bella s'agripper à mes cheveux alors qu'elle se cambrait légèrement. Je continuai mes caresses en allant aspirer son bouton de plaisir entre mes lèvres alors que l'un de mes doigts partait à la découverte de l'intérieur de sa féminité.

Je fis errer mon doigt en elle, caressant les parois de son intimité dans un va-et-vient lent et régulier.

_« Jasper… » murmura-t-elle en se cambrant soudainement._

Je sentis sa jouissance couler le long de mon doigt et pris un plaisir immense à aller goûter ce précieux nectar alors qu'elle atteignait son premier orgasme de la soirée.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Wow !!! Ce que venait de faire Jasper était tout simplement wow !!! Jamais je n'avais pris un tel plaisir avec Edward. Peut-être était-ce l'excitation du moment qui m'avait amené à cet orgasme paradoxal… Il continuait de boire ma jouissance avec délectation. Il avait une façon de me toucher, de m'embrasser, qui m'enflammait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art sous ses doigts tellement il était délicat. Et le regard qu'il me portait, tellement brillant, tellement dévoué, me faisait me sentir, pour la première fois de ma vie, moins banale. Je me sentais plus belle, plus sexy quand il portait ce regard sur moi. J'avais laissé toutes les barrières tomber, je voulais profiter et me délecter des moindres secondes de cette soirée. Je voulais apprendre à mieux le connaître, je voulais découvrir son corps, sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, je voulais qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que moi.

Il relâcha mes jambes et remonta vers moi avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

_« Ca va ? » me demanda-t-il en venant doucement caresser ma joue._

Il s'était allongé à côté de moi, appuyant sa tête sur sa main, et me regardant avec tendresse.

_« Oui… » murmurai-je en souriant légèrement._

Je restai plongée dans son regard alors que sa main dessinait des cercles sur mon ventre. Je finis par me reprendre et me redressai pour passer une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je posai mes fesses sur son membre, que je sentais dur et imposant malgré les vêtements qu'il portait encore, et allai déposer des trainées de baisers sur son torse d'apollon. Je le vis fermer les yeux et cette vision me donna milles et une envies. Je passai délicatement ma langue le long de ses pectoraux avant de faire la même chose sur ses tétons. Je continuai de descendre vers son estomac et ses abdos que je dessinai du bout de la langue.

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour regarder son jean encore présent. Il leva légèrement la tête vers moi et me fixa intensément comme pour me dire de continuer. Je lui souris timidement avant de déboutonner son jean et de faire descendre la fermeture. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un grand sourire et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Je descendis doucement son jean le long de ses jambes avant de revenir m'asseoir à ma place initiale. Je passai mes mains délicatement sur son membre, par-dessus le tissu de son boxer. Ma parole, ce mec était monté comme un dieu !!! Je tirai sur les coutures de son boxer pour lui ôter aussi. Il était désormais complètement nu devant moi, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant totalement à moi. Je glissai mes mains le long de son membre avant d'aller poser un baiser sur le bout de son gland. J'entendis un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, ce qui me donna encore plus l'envie de continuer.

J'enroulai ma langue autour de sa virilité et commençai à faire des va-et-vient lent et sage. Je continuai en glissant mes dents le long de sa verge qui s'érigeait sous mes caresses, et en jetant un œil vers lui, je m'aperçu qu'il avait agrippé les draps entre ses mains. J'accélérai mes mouvements quand je sentis un liquide chaud et douceâtre envahir ma bouche. Je me délectai de ce fabuleux élixir, sans en perdre une seule goutte. Je remontai vers lui en glissant mes mains sur son torse. Il attrapa mes mains et me fis m'allonger sur lui avant de prendre mon visage entre ses paumes et de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue chaude se mêlait à la mienne et nos salives ne faisaient plus qu'une.

_« Mon ange, tu es tellement parfaite… » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ces douces paroles. J'aimais beaucoup le surnom qu'il me donnait… Son ange… C'était tellement symbolique… Comme s'il aurait toujours besoin de moi pour veiller sur toi… Je restai plusieurs minutes blottis contre lui, sans rien dire, écoutant juste le son des battements de son cœur. Je finis par me lever du lit et le regardai avec un sourire.

_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je timidement._

Il me fit un magnifique sourire et se leva à son tour.

_« Je veux bien, mais je te suis… » susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser un doux baiser sur mes lèvres._

Je lui pris la main et me rendis vers la cuisine. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et je sortis une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes pour les poser sur la table. Il prit la bouteille pour la débouchonner avant de remplir nos verres. Je m'assis en face de lui et le regardai en prenant ma coupe de champagne.

_« A cette soirée qui ne fait que commencer. » me fit-il en approchant son verre._

_« A cette soirée. » répliquai-je en trinquant avec lui._

Nous restâmes un long moment dans la cuisine à nous regarder avec envie en sirotant ce délicieux champagne.

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Elle était tellement merveilleuse que je ne pouvais plus ôter mes yeux de sa personne. Elle était tout ce dont je rêvais depuis le jour où je l'avais aperçu pour la première fois. Je m'en souvenais encore aujourd'hui, plus de dix ans après.

**Flashback**

C'était mon premier jour en troisième année de maternelle, je pénétrais dans la cour suivit de ma maman et je vis tous ces enfants pleurer en s'agrippant aux jambes de leurs parents. Ce n'était pas du tout mon cas et je trouvais qu'il avait l'air de véritable idiot, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas pleuré lors de mon premier jour ici. J'embrassai ma maman avant d'aller rejoindre la cour de l'école. Je vis une petite fille qui était en larmes assise sur un banc de la cour. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

_« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je timidement._

Elle renifla et leva les yeux vers moi, et là, je restai figé sur place. Son regard ressemblait à des petites billes de chocolat tellement expressif. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main avant de poser sa main sur son genou. Je m'aperçus qu'elle avait le genou en sang et compris qu'elle avait sûrement du tomber.

_« Tu t'es fait mal ? Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » l'invitai-je en lui tendant la main._

Elle me regarda quelque instants de ses yeux embués avant de me sourire timidement et de poser sa main dans la mienne. J'avais su ce jour là, que cette fille était l'amour de ma vie. Peut-être que cela vous paraît complètement stupide, mais au fil des années, cela n'avait jamais changé. Et elle n'avait pas changé non plus. Elle avait toujours le même regard chocolat qui parvenait à m'hypnotiser, toujours ce même sourire timide, toujours ses joues rougies à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait gênée, elle était toujours la même à mes yeux, elle était mon ange.

**Fin du flashback**

_« A quoi tu penses ? »_

Je sortis de mes songes et posai ma main sur la sienne.

_« Je pensais à toi et je me rappelais le premier jour où je t'avais rencontré pour la première fois. » lui avouai-je en souriant._

_« Tu t'en souviens toujours ? C'est vrai ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Bien sûr, je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, il est gravé dans mon esprit. » lui confirmai-je._

_« J'étais déjà tellement maladroite à cette époque. » se mit-elle à rire en se levant._

Elle fit le tour de la table et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

_« Regarde, j'ai toujours les cicatrices de ses milles et une fois où je me suis retrouvée sur les genoux. » me fit-elle remarquer._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son aisance à venir vers moi. Je caressai doucement son genou du bout des doigts et elle me regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ma main remontait doucement le long de sa jambe et elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de moi pour s'asseoir confortablement face à moi. Son intimité frottait contre mon membre, me rendant encore plus fou de désir pour elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et s'amusa à mordiller mes lèvres. Je posai mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevai pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Elle continua à mordiller mon cou avant d'aller faire la même chose à mes oreilles. Je la posai délicatement sur le lit et elle me tira pour me mettre sur le dos.

_« Dis-donc, tu es bien sauvage subitement. » ricanai-je en la laissant s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi._

_« Tu ne me connais pas Jasper, tu ne sais rien de moi, crois-moi… » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de laisser glisser sa langue le long de mon cou._

_« Je ne demande qu'à apprendre mon ange… » lui assurai-je en caressant ses épaules du bout des doigts._

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de venir presser ses lèvres lascivement sur les miennes. Je la laissai garder le contrôle, je voulais qu'elle se lâche complètement avec moi, je voulais profiter de cette unique nuit de bonheur pour graver tous ses gestes, ses sourires, ses baisers, ses paroles dans ma tête, car je savais que jamais plus je ne revivrais une nuit avec elle de toute ma vie.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désir auparavant. Il était tellement doux, attentionné, romantique avec moi, que j'aurais aimé le garder auprès de moi toute ma vie. J'aimais Edward, mais avec Jasper, c'était tellement différent… Tellement plus intense et doux à la fois… Il se rappelait encore la première où nous nous étions rencontrés alors que cela datait de plus de dix ans et qu'il n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque. Qui se rappelait encore de ce genre de chose autant de temps après ? Même moi je ne m'en souvenais pas avant qu'il n'évoque ce souvenir… Je voulais lui offrir tout de moi, au moins une fois, car il méritait plus que quiconque ce cadeau.

Je parsemais son torse de baisers brûlants alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos avec dextérité. Je me redressai doucement vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux en approchant mon intimité de son membre en érection. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir en moi… Je levai mon bassin pour pouvoir placer mon intimité au-dessus de sa verge et me rassis doucement pour le laisser glisser en moi. Je pris un rythme lent et commençai à me mouvoir sur lui, enfonçant toujours un peu plus sa virilité en moi. Je commençai à avoir du mal à respirer et mes gestes devenaient de plus en plus saccadés sous le plaisir qui me submergeait.

Jasper me fit allonger sur le dos sans jamais défaire cette merveilleuse connexion entre nous et se plaça au-dessus de moi en reprenant le cours des choses. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin en moi, buttant contre mon point G, je me laissais aller comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

_« Jasper… C'est… Tellement… Bon… » gémis-je en me cambrant pour qu'il aille encore plus loin si cela était possible._

Il continua ses va-et-vient en moi alors que ses lèvres vinrent rejoindre les miennes pour sceller cette merveilleuse union de nos deux corps. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire à chaque nouveau coup de rein et je pouvais deviner par les sensations que me procurer déjà mon corps, que j'allais aller bien plus haut que je n'avais pu aller jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« Bella… » grogna-t-il en mordillant mon cou._

Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mes seins et il attrapa un de mes mamelons entre ses dents. Plus il l'aspirait et plus j'avais du mal à me rappeler où j'étais. Je sentis ma féminité se resserrer autour de son membre et je fus emporter par un spasme foudroyant alors que ma vision fut enveloppée par milles et une étoile. J'étais dans un autre monde, étendue sur un lit de coton, je me sentais comme en apesanteur, comme happée par une douce et paisible mélodie.

Quand je repris enfin mes esprits, Jasper était allongé à côté de moi, me regardant avec un sourire en coin, alors que sa main se promenait librement sur mon estomac.

_« Wow !!! » m'exclamai-je en redescendant sur la terre ferme._

_« Je ne dirais pas mieux. » ricana-t-il en venant enfouir sa tête contre ma poitrine._

Je posai ma main sur le haut de sa tête et laissai mes doigts glisser entre ses mèches couleur miel. Je savourais ce moment d'intense complicité. Il m'avait donné tellement en une soirée… Il m'avait apporté un bien-être absolu, un plaisir indéfinissable, une tendresse incomparable… Tout ce dont je rêvais…

Un bruit sourd nous fit sursauter et je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir en silence.

_« Bella, tu es là ? »_

Edward…

Jasper se redressa et j'aperçus le visage d'Edward à la lueur des bougies. Il me regarda puis regarda son frère et je vis ses poings se serrer alors qu'un éclair de fureur traversait son regard. Jasper se leva et avança vers son frère.

_« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé la toucher ? » cracha Edward en regardant son frère._

_« Ed… Je suis désolé… Mais tu savais que je ne vivais que pour elle… Et tu l'as volontairement séduite. » répliqua-t-il._

C'est à ce moment là que tout bascula. Je vis Edward passer sa main derrière son dos et sortir une arme qu'il pointa sur Jasper.

_« Ed, lâche cette arme, parlons comme des gens civilisés. » s'exclama-t-il._

_« Tu m'as trahi, elle m'a trahi, jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai. » lança-t-il les yeux noirs de rage._

Edward pressa son doigt sur la détente et sans plus réfléchir je me levai rapidement du lit pour me placer devant Jasper. Je ne voulais pas perdre Jasper, ni Edward, même si je savais que désormais tout ça allait être impossible…J'entendis un coup de feu avant de sentir une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Je m'écroulai dans les bras de Jasper qui me déposa sur le lit. Je posai ma main sur mon cœur et m'affolai quand je la vis pleine de sang. Il m'avait touché…

Edward attrapa Jasper par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

_« Ed… Elle est entrain de mourir… Pense à Bella… Nous devons la sauver… » s'exclama Jasper._

_« Elle peut crever, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Et toi aussi tu vas crever. »_

Je ravalai en entendant ses paroles… Elles me firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur… Ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de cette balle dans mon corps… Non, cette douleur était bien plus atroce que n'importe quelle autre douleur…

Je vis soudain Edward valser à travers la pièce et atterrir dans la fenêtre qui se brisa en morceau. Il resta au sol alors que Jasper se précipita vers moi.

_« Bella… » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur._

_« Jasper… Je… »_

_« Chut… Garde tes forces… » me coupa-t-il en attrapant son téléphone._

Je me battais pour respirer, je ne sentais presque plus mon corps, la seule chose que je sentais était le regard bienveillant de Jasper sur moi.

_« … »_

_« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour une blessure par balle. Je vous en pris dépêchez-vous, elle ne va plus tenir longtemps. »_

_« … »_

_« 567 Guildhouse Street. Faite vite s'il vous plaît. »_

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, je voulais qu'il reste prêt de moi jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux pour toujours. Car oui, je le savais, j'allais bientôt mourir… Il se pencha sur moi et posa un baiser sur mon front. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son baiser, c'était un merveilleux sentiment de plénitude.

_« Ça va aller mon ange, les secours arrivent. » murmura-t-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux de son autre main._

_« Jasper… Je… Je…vais…mourir… »_

_« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends, tu vas vivre. » me coupa-t-il en laissant couler ses larmes librement._

Le voir pleurer fut un déchirement… Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre… Il ne méritait pas ça…

_« Prends…soin… de…toi… Je…n'oublierais…jamais… Je… ne… t'oublierais… jamais… »_

Ma voix devenait presque un murmure, ma vue se troublait, mon souffle devenait rare. Je sentais sa main resserrer la mienne.

_« Non… Reste avec moi Bella… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'en prie… » me supplia-t-il en s'effondrant en larmes._

Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, je voulais juste le sentir prés de moi une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois.

_« Embrasse…moi…une…dernière…fois… » murmurai-je difficilement._

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une tendresse infinie. Nos larmes se mêlaient au même rythme que nos salives. Je savourais ce dernier baiser… Il m'avait offert la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie… Jamais je ne l'oublierais… Je fermai finalement les yeux avant de basculer dans le noir.

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Je sentis soudain sa féminité se resserrer autour de mon membre et elle fut prise de tremblement alors qu'elle atteignait son orgasme. La voir atteindre un tel plaisir me fit venir à mon tour et je me déversai en elle avant de me laisser retomber sur le lit. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans un état second. Je l'observais, me rendant compte combien elle pouvait être parfaite… Je m'étais allongé à côté d'elle, appuyé sur mon coude, et ma tête appuyée contre ma main. Mon autre main errait sur son ventre et son estomac.

_« Wow !!! » s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi._

_« Je ne dirais pas mieux. » répliquai-je en riant avant d'aller enfouir ma tête contre sa poitrine._

Elle posa sa main sur le dessus de mon crâne et fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec délicatesse. J'aimais tellement ce contact, elle était tellement douce et prévenante. J'aurais pu passer le reste de ma vie à la choyer comme elle le faisait à l'instant.

Un bruit sourd nous fit soudain sursauter alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence.

_« Bella, tu es là ? »_

Edward… Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Je me redressai en apercevant le regard haineux de mon frère. Il serrait ses poings et je savais que la soirée n'allait pas finir aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Je devais essayer de le raisonner, je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre contre lui. Je me levai du lit et m'avança vers lui.

_« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé la toucher ? » cracha-t-il en me regardant avec haine._

_« Ed… Je suis désolé… Mais tu savais que je ne vivais que pour elle… Et tu l'as volontairement séduite. » lui rappelai-je._

Il passa sa main derrière son dos sans me quitter du regard et pointa une arme sur moi.

_« Ed, lâche cette arme, parlons comme des gens civilisés. » soupirai-je._

_« Tu m'as trahi, elle m'a trahi, jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai. »_

Je vis son doigt se refermer sur la détente. D'accord, j'étais prêt à mourir, j'avais eu tout ce dont je rêvais ce soir. Bella se plaça brusquement devant moi alors que j'entendis un coup de feu partir. Elle s'écroula dans mes bras et là je compris qu'il venait de tirer sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Je la déposai sur le lit voyant Edward s'approcher de moi. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me plaqua contre le mur en commençant à resserrer son emprise sur ma gorge. Je ne l'avais jamais cru aussi violent et robuste. Mais j'avais autre chose à penser qu'à me battre avec lui. Il fallait que je sauve Bella…

_« Ed… Elle est entrain de mourir… Pense à Bella… Nous devons la sauver… » m'exclamai-je en essayant de repousser sa main._

_« Elle peut crever, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Et toi aussi tu vas crever. »_

Comment osait-il parler ainsi ? Je pris toute la force que j'avais en moi et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac le faisant atterrir dans la fenêtre qui se brisa sous la pression. Il resta au sol, certainement assommé et je me précipitai vers le lit. Il y avait une flaque de sang sur les draps blanc et je voyais qu'elle se battait pour pouvoir continuer de respirer.

_« Bella… » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur sa plaie._

_« Jasper… Je… »_

_« Chut… Garde tes forces… » lui dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone._

Je pianotai le 112 pour pouvoir appeler les secours.

_« Services d'urgences j'écoute. »_

_« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour une blessure par balle. Je vous en pris dépêchez-vous, elle ne va plus tenir longtemps. » la suppliai-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes._

_« Votre adresse. »_

_« 567 Guildhouse Street. Faite vite s'il vous plaît. »_

Je raccrochai et sentis la main de Bella sur la mienne. Je me penchai vers elle en posant un baiser sur son front.

_« Ça va aller mon ange, les secours arrivent. » murmurai-je en caressant doucement ses cheveux de mon autre main._

_« Jasper… Je… Je…vais…mourir… »_

_« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends, tu vas vivre. » la coupai-je en laissant couler mes larmes librement._

_« Prends…soin… de…toi… Je…n'oublierais…jamais… Je… ne… t'oublierais… jamais… »_

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus sourde et je serrai sa main de toutes mes forces.

_« Non… Reste avec moi Bella… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'en prie… » la suppliai-je en m'effondrant en larmes._

_« Embrasse…moi…une…dernière…fois… » murmura-t-elle._

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors que nos larmes se mêlaient en même temps que nos salives. Je sentais son souffle contre mes lèvres puis plus rien. Je me redressai et me rendis compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je ne sentais plus aucun battement de cœur.

_« Bella… Non… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… Je vais devenir quoi sans toi… »_

Je m'effondrai contre elle, essayant désespérément de lui faire un massage cardiaque pour la réanimer. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ma vie n'était rien sans elle. Je respirais pour elle, je vivais pour elle, ma vie ne valait plus rien si elle n'était plus là. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge en voyant son corps sans vie à mes côtés. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en la prenant dans mes bras. Je venais de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je venais de perdre mon oxygène. Je venais de perdre ma motivation de vivre. Je venais de tout perdre. Je venais de perdre l'ange de ma vie.

Mon ange… Ce soir, elle m'avait tout donné… Elle m'avait sauvé la vie… Elle avait donné sa vie pour me sauver… Elle m'avait donné sa vie…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce O.S. ! **

**Je ne vous demanderai pas d'aller voter pour moi, car cela ne se fait pas, je vous demanderai juste de voter pour moi si vous pensez que cette O.S. en vaut la peine !**

**Allez, on appuie sur le bouton vert ! :)**


	2. Note Importante

Coucou tout le monde !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire qu'avec les censures de FF, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon propre blog pour éviter les problèmes.

Si par malheur mes fictions viennent à être supprimées, je ne les reposterai pas.

Mes nouvelles fictions et anciennes seront désormais posté sur mon blog dont vous pouvez l'adresse sur mon profil.

Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez recevoir des alertes de mon blog, mon adresse mail, mon twitter et mon Facebook sont sur mon profil aussi.

J'espère vous y retrouver toutes et tous et ne pas perdre mes fidèles lectrices...

A très vite !

Bisous

Letty


End file.
